


Needy, but Worth

by TheFanfictionExperiment



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Oskar being a good alpha, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Tim being needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionExperiment/pseuds/TheFanfictionExperiment
Summary: Nemesis has always been a bit needy. Luckily, Selfmade, the skilled alpha that he is, always is prepared to do whatever his boyfriend wants with only a little attitude.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Kudos: 28





	Needy, but Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a bit longer, but I feel like keeping this one on the shorter side isn't necessarily bad, since it's pretty cute. Remember to follow me on twitter if you want a chance to vote for what I write next: https://twitter.com/FanfictionEX
> 
> -G

Tim is extremely needy. Don't get Oskar wrong, he loves Tim. He loves him a lot, but Tim can also be high maintenance. It was days like this though, where Oskar couldn't help, but think Tim's neediness was a bit adorable. Currently, Tim was bossing him around more than usual, since whenever he gets close to his heat his anxiety starts to spike. So, like a good alpha, Oskar does whatever his omega wants because good alphas always make sure that their omegas feel safe and protected. 

So, Oskar was currently out buying new fluffy blankets for Tim since the last ones had gotten ruined. In Oskar's opinion, it wasn't his fault, but that fact could be debated (and has been... a few times). He carefully felt over the blankets, making sure to pick out the fluffiest ones possible before starting to head home. Of course, he also had to pick up a special surprise for Tim, since, once again, he was quite needy. Oskar smirked as he opened Tim's bedroom door with one hand holding a bag filled with blankets and the other hidden behind his back. 

Tim slowly looked Oskar up and down. "What are you hiding?"

"Hello to you too," Oskar said as he plopped down beside Tim, still making sure the present was out of Tim's line of sight. Tim glared at him for a moment before reaching around him and grinning as he felt the cool container of the partially melted cookie dough ice cream. Tim giddily opened the lid than frowned after realizing a small flaw in Oskar's plan.

"Where's my spoon?"

"Uh, spoons are for noobs," Oskar attempted to justify as he bent over the ice cream and licked it. Tim quickly shielded the ice cream away from Oskar, like a mother protecting her baby.

"Never do that again. Also, go get me a spoon." 

Oskar rolled his eyes and made the short walk to the kitchen and back to Tim with a small smile. When he returned to his omega he bent down on one knee and presented Tim his spoon like a servent would a king with his scepter. 

"You're so overdramatic," Tim mumbled, the words being slightly muddled by the spoon of ice cream in his mouth. 

"Says you."

"I am not dramatic."

Oskar shook his head. "There is no point in arguing."

"Because I'm right."

"Yes, you're _always_ right," Oskar couldn't help but drip his words in sarcasm. 

"I'm glad you agree."

"You're impossible."

"No, impossible would be eating ice cream without a spoon."

"What? But I just did that not even five minutes ago."

"Doesn't mean you didn' make a mess of yourself in the process."

Oskar looked down and saw drips of white covering his black Fnatic hoodie. He looked back up at his boyfriend and stared.

"What? You aren't going to say anything for once?"

"You didn't feel like telling me I got ice cream on me?"

"I wanted my spoon, not for you to get a new hoodie on."

Oskar didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his boyfriend, waiting for just the right opportunity when Tim looked away. As soon as Tim glanced at his ice cream, Oskar quickly grabbed the spoon and flicked the ice cream that was on it into Tim's face. The look that he received could only be described as so astronomically evil, but at the same time quite cute. Oskar couldn't help but find Tim's murder face absolutely adorable. Tim slowly wiped the ice cream off of his face without breaking eye contact with Oskar.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Tim smiled. He then lunged directly at Oskar's face with the ice cream covered hand. Luckily, Oskar was slightly faster than his boyfriend and managed to dodge out of the way. Unluckily, the newly bought blankets did not possess the same skillset as Oskar.

"Look what you made me do," Tim whined as he wiped the remainder of the ice cream in his hand on Oskar's hoodie.

"You can't actually blame me for this."

"You started it."

"No, you did."

"Nu-uh."

"Would you rather have no ice cream?"

Tim crossed his arms. "I didn't ask for it."

"But you still would have been mad if I didn't get it."

"So?"

"I swear there is no winning with you," Oskar paused, "Unless you're in heat. Then I am definitely winning."

"Shut the fuck up."

Oskar smirked and put his arm around Tim. "What? You don't think making the blankets any messier would be a good thing?"

"I want new ones before my heat starts."

"Okay," Oskar haphazardly agreed, too focused on kissing over the mark on Tim's neck, making the younger let out the smallest of moans. He soon worked his way up to his boyfriend's lips. When Oskar eventually pulled away, he couldn't help but quickly kiss the tip of Tim's nose and grin.

"What was that for?"

"Cause I love you." To ensure that Tim fully understood what he meant, Oskar pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Love you too. Now put the ice cream away before it melts more."

"But we're having a moment."

Tim looked Oskar in the eye and raised his eyebrows.

"We're having a moment later though."

"If clean fluffy blankets are involved, sure."

Oskar sighed. He picked up the ice cream and dirty blankets. Some people would hate being in his position, but hearing Tim giggle once he thought that Oskar was out of earshot made the whole mess worth it. No matter what, Tim was Oskar's omega, and his happiness came before anything else, even Oskar wanting a cute, romantic moment with his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is on the shorter end, but I hope you still liked it. Comment any suggestions for future fics down below if you have any and maybe they'll end up in the next poll :)
> 
> Side note: I watch way too much fnatic content, why is it the fact that Nemesis like cookie dough ice cream that I keep writing about? Now I kinda want ice cream...
> 
> -G


End file.
